This invention relates generally to a toy which includes a plurality of elements which may be joined together to form toy structures such as a building or the like, and specifically to a toy construction set which allows for great variability and yet rigid structural achievement in the overall design of the building. The device further includes the utilization of different roofs and inclusion of different types of stairwells and stairs for multi-storied buildings.
Many toy construction sets for the simulated construction of buildings and the like have been shown in the prior art. One of the great drawbacks in the prior art construction toys is that because of the particular members employed, the building designs, both interior and exterior, are severely limited in terms of creativity of ultimate construction. Thus, with the prior art devices, a child has been unable to create a realistic simulation of a building while at the same time giving the child creative leeway in the particular shaped ultimate design. For example, many of the devices in the prior art merely show pegs with a single limiting connector that provides for some type of skeleton construction in the building. Further, complete construction for realism such as showing windows, stairwells, and other features normally found in a multi-storied building have not been provided.
The instant invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a unique construction toy which utilizes a rigid, planar mounting board which has a plurality of apertures disposed in a particular array about the board, the apertures being in the shape of a rectangular cross that is capable of receiving four different cross-sectionally shaped pillars, any one of which can interlock within any aperture on the board. This allows for the erection of panels in any one of four directions about a pillar providing extreme versatility in arranging the interior and exterior wall panels of the building (including multi-storied buildings). Further the various pillar cross-sectional shapes allow for design variations in the floor and roof structures, the floors including different stair construction.